warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dex Sybaris/@comment-28420625-20160712083618/@comment-67.11.163.74-20161028172341
^ Above poster is a dumbass. OP is an ultra-dumbass. (And also still believes the Azima does more DPS/proc than the AkStiletto Prime... it doesn't even do as much per clip). It's a best all-around weapon. It's above all snipers but the Lanka at long range, above all non-automatic rifles, and all bows (with the possible exception of Critus Dread vs ultra-grineer without 4xCP) at mid-range (and more ammo efficient by several orders of magnitude than all automatic rifles) and it out-dpses the Soma Prime. Yes, it does, get your stupid head out of WFbuilder, it lies to you. It does 9,997 burst and 5,837 sustained with just Serration/Split Chamber/Vital Sense/Point Strike, Soma Prime with these initial 4 mods does 4,713 burst and 3,847 sustained. Heavy Caliber won't change this at all, Hammer Shot lowers DPS and burst overall, the 9s buff crit mods don't change it significantly either, etc. (Don't even bring up the Boltor Prime, remeber, if it hits heads, it gets 2.2x damage avg, where the Soma Prime gets 3.25x damage avg and the Dex Sybaris gets 3.625x damage avg. The Boltor Prime is a n00b-cannon, period.) Lex Prime? Yeah, it got ludicrously buffed. Guess what? Crit avg mult = 1 - (0.25 x 2.87) + (0.25 x 2.87) x (2 x 2.1) = 3.296x Pistols get nice base damage mods (+220%, +1.2x multishot, + .6x multishot/60% fire rate) but interestingly crit pistols effectively have five mandatory mods compared to the four of non-shotgun primaries. We'll assume for our purposes that Lethal Torrent more or less takes the place of Vile Acceleration for these purposes, since it provides a good amount of fire rate (which would make further fire rate considerably less valuable). 150 x 3.296(crit A-mult) x 2.08(fire rate) x 3.2(HS) x 2.8 (BD+LT) x 1.6(LT) 14,742 burst, to Dex Sybaris' 17,919 with the four base mods plus Vile Acceleration. Guess what, there's absolutely nothing you can put in those remaining slots to make up the burst difference, Dex Sybaris wins burst. Lex Prime has 8 / (2.08 x 1.6) = 2.404 seconds uptime, and 2.35 seconds downtime, for a total of ~51% uptime. Dex Sybaris has 7 / (3.33 x 1.9) = 1.106 seconds uptime and 1.5 seconds downtime, for a total of ~42% uptime. 14,742 x .51 = 7,518 sustained. 17,919 x .42 = 7,525. Yep, the Dex Sybaris does slightly more sustained too, although the Lex Prime catches up a lot. The Dex Sybaris will also do more status procs, because 10% x 2 x 3.33 x 1.9 x 1.9 = 2.40426 and 25% x 1 x 2.08 x 2.8 x 1.6 = 2.3296. Ouch, get REKT, secondary lovers. The only place the Lex Prime has an advantage is in damage per trigger pull and procs per trigger pull where it does quite a bit better on both, but a MUCH lower rate of fire, coupled with kick that WILL NOT let you be accurate with it at full fire rate, even unmodded (unlike the Sybaris class) spell its doom. At point blank range, obviously certain shotguns have an advantge, most notably the advanced Tigris models, the Hek models, and the Kohm (Kohm rapes anything if you can keep up with the ammo drain, let's just be honest here, in excess of 100k sustained DPS is doable on it). The Amprex will probably also win, along with the Sobek + Acid Shells, because ludicrous AoE, more than flat out burst or DPS. The Synoid Simulor loses hard to all of the above, it does less burst than the Dex Sybaris does sustained (even at full stacks), is terribly unreliable with its ideal builds... really, it only gets used because it has stupid-massive splash AoE radius. As far as explosives such as the Kulstar or Tonkor, yeah, they put out more DPS, assuming you don't aim for heads with the Dex Sybaris, because the Tonkor all-but auto-headshots with its crits, and the Kulstar just does ludicrous AoE burst (which, BTW, is effectively impossible, outside of a couple of abilities, to make all clusters hit the same target) BUT, if it does somehow all hit one target, the Kulstar can do over 17k burst with just HS/BD/LT. The only problem is it has to do a 2 second reload after less than a second of that, so it has a LOT of down-time, reducing its sustained damage to only slightly higher than the Dex Sybaris. Obviously it gets a heck of a lot more procs though, considering its base elemental damage and about 12 cracks at that 10% per trigger pull compared to the Baris' ~4. The main draw of AoE weapons is, gasp, AoE and suicidal tendencies, who woulda guessed! Yeah, the Tonkor beats everything with 32k auto-headshots with the 4 base mods, cool story bro, it beats everything else too, the closest competition is the Kohm, which only pulls nearly even by virtue of an incomparably higher uptime ratio. It's hard to compete with things that put out upwards of 260k burst every three seconds in a huge AoE AoE, or upwards of 75k sustained damage with innate punchthrough and crazy high status rate. The Staticor doesn't auto-headshot anymore, so it's basically trash tier. The AkStiletto, yeah they do excellent burst, with solid uptime, problem is they run out of ammo if you don't use a hardcore (read: primed) mutation, much like the Kohm. They also don't compete with the Kohm, not nearly. Sure, they do about as many procs, but the DPS is laughable by comparison (unless you somehow have heat-seaking auto-headshots at full fire rate and recoil, you botter you), and they don't have punch through. Why are people so deluded about how weapons work? You guys were literally wrong about everything except that AoE weapons are AoE, and the Kulstar/Tonkor have a crapton of burst. No one even mentioned the Kohm, please, you guys don't know what you're talking about at all. I'd tell you to get Rekt, but apparently you guys already all have season passes to the park, with poolside property on the orca tank, so you can get faceloads of the ocean of Rekt on a daily basis.